is it just me, or is he losing it?
by Domenic
Summary: Knock Out wasn't there. Again. Post-"Crossfire." AU. UPDATE: Chapter Five.
1. Chapter 1

title: "is it just me, or is he losing it?"

Fandom: Transformers Prime

Summary: Knock Out wasn't there. Again.

A/N: Crossposting this from my tumblr account as fannishcodex. Spoilers for S2 EP. 6 "Crossfire." Yeah, gonna deal with this by driving Knock Out off the deep end. Sorry KO. You're gonna unconsciously regret that line you made about Megatron too (you're so gonna lose it worse than Megatron under the Unicron-Influence). I just believe Knock Out does care about Breakdown. A lot. Starting with a TVTropes theory that Breakdown's eye might've survived (*gross sobbing*), and was used for the one optic in MECH's Chimera prototype (who is probably gonna be Nemesis Prime).

chapter 1

Knock Out was excited.

And ridiculously grateful to Soundwave, but didn't dare voice it since it was part of their agreement to pretend this wasn't happening. But Soundwave had been helping the medic gather intel on MECH, a search that had, as the humans would say, struck gold: there was an indication that Breakdown's optic was still salvageable.

Knock Out was loathed to admit it, but he'd felt a gnawing guilt ever since his partner returned with a gaping hole in his head where his eye was supposed to be. Commander Starscream had grounded him, arguing it was better to keep the medic at base than in the field in this instance. Knock Out had reluctantly agreed; it didn't help that Starscream had ordered a group of Troopers to stop him should he try to leave, and how nervous the Troopers had looked at that prospect.

But Starsream was AWOL (and the Nemesis strangely quieter in his absence) and Knock Out would get to take real action to get rid of his guilt and fix his partner. Soundwave strongly implied through his general looming nature that Knock Out would not get to bring any of the Troopers for this off-the-record mission, not even the ones that liked Breakdown. Knock Out knew it was unlike him, but he quickly dismissed actually bringing Breakdown himself along. He convinced himself it was mostly because Breakdown was on a separate patrol mission currently and Knock Out just couldn't wait, he had to jump on the intel. But the guilt had really grown that slaggin' bad-to the point Knock Out felt he had to get his partner's optic by himself. The big lug deserved to have his eye returned to him; he needn't get it back himself, Knock Out would do it for the large grounder. Perhaps the loss of that ancient Prime's hammer had compounded his guilt; if they'd gotten it, a new optic could've been forged for Breakdown, replacing the veritably irreplaceable organ.

Knock Out groundbridged to the MECH location, eager. He put his comm on radio silence, to avoid MECH tracking anything back to him or even the Nemesis.

He hadn't been there for his partner, and he'd lost an eye. Knock Out could think of no better way to make up for it than to return it.

###

Knock Out had really jumped at the intel that Breakdown's optic survived. He had little idea of the context of that survival. He had just assumed it'd been archived, still kept safe to examine it intact, before finally being disassembled for deeper examination-that had been another factor that fed into Knock Out's typically impulsive nature, the thought that Breakdown's optic may be running out of time.

It had never entered Knock Out's processor that MECH would try to construct their own Transformer, and that they would use Breakdown's eye to light up one of its sockets.

While the dying and injured humans groaned, Knock Out shook himself from his shock and dashed to the Transformer prototype. He climbed it, for it was tall. Carefully examining it for best extraction, Knock Out's hand moved closer, claws sharpening-and he hesitated. Again. The mechanisms inside Breakdown's eye whirred, focusing on Knock Out. That prototype was definitely looking at him. It was aware. It was a new sentient life form-an equivalent to a sparkling, for Primus' sake, even if MECH had jumped ahead and tried to give it a mature body, clearly MECH had not wondered about a Transformer's life cycle-

Knock Out grit his dental plates. He could not forget why he was here. That was Breakdown's eye, not this new creature's! But this new creature had not asked for it, hadn't done anything, was probably the first possibility of new Transformer life since the loss of the Allspark...

"_Sweet...sweet..._"

The medic froze as the prototype's skull rattled with the sound, its stolen eye fixating on him.

"...s_weet...sweet_..."

That voice...

"..._rims...sweet...rims_..."

"...Prime?" Knock Out whispered, his own eyes wide. What. The. Frag. Was Optimus Prime's voice doing coming out of this prototype? What the hell was MECH-?

The protoype's arm broke out of its restraint, snapping up with surprising speed to grab Knock Out's claw, the one held over Breakdown's eye.

Knock Out reacted instinctively. The hand in the prototype's grasp transformed into a whirring buzzsaw, the sound and motion of it distracting the creature. Then Knock Out ripped out Breakdown's eye with his other hand.

The sound MECH's Transformer made was spark-chilling, a roar warped by confusion and terror and rage. But it let go of Knock Out, and Knock Out transformed to vehicle mode before he hit the floor, Breakdown's eye secured in the trunk. He raced away from the prototype Transformer, from the sounds of its struggle to get completely free and its impotent screams. Screams that did sound a bit like the Prime's, if Knock Out focused. He stopped focusing so hard when it grew too unsettling.

Only the roll of Breakdown's eye in his trunk soothed Knock Out, reminded him of triumph. He couldn't wait to see the look on his partner's face when he presented him with his lost organ.

###

Once he groundbridged back, Knock Out transformed with Breakdown's optic in hand, the other hand reaching up with two fingers outstretched as he commed his partner.

"Breakdown, you'll never guess what I have," he said in a sing song voice, carefully marveling at his partner's optic. He'd have to work on it more before reinserting it into Breakdown, but it was still in remarkable shape.

"Um...S-Sir..." Knock Out turned to Trooper Shiv, still on groundbridge duty.

"Hmm, yes?" The medic said, paying half attention to Shiv and half to the comm, in case Breakdown pinged back right away before Shiv said anything more.

"L-Lord Megatron and S-S-Soundwave wish to speak with you on the bridge right away. I-it's every urg-urgent."

Knock Out blinked at Shiv's stutter. The Trooper hadn't shown hints of sounding this shaken since Starscream first disappeared; and right now he sounded worse.

The medic would have to ask about that later, he couldn't keep his superior officers waiting, probably not even to take the time to safely deposit Breakdown's eye in the infirmary. "All right then, thanks."

And he left.

###

"Knock Out, do you understand?" Megatron repeated gravely, considering the medic. His gaze lingered on the way his claws limply held Breakdown's optic. Probably the only thing left of him now.

Megatron's eyes traveled up and down Knock Out's frame. He could not remember seeing the medic look this still before, his face that empty. He could not recall him ever being so silent. Megatron was reminded of how much smaller he was than himself.

When the medic remained uncharacteristically silent, Megatron continued, "There was no life signal. There is no point in searching for him. I repeat, do you understand, Knock Out?"

The medic mutely nodded. Not what Megatron wanted, but it would do for now.

He dismissed Knock Out, who slowly left, still holding that optic.

###

Knock Out begged Soundwave for it.

"..._keep up the good work_...!"

Knock Out played the selection of his partner's voice Soundwave had given him over and over again while sitting alone in his infirmary, rolling around the dark optic in his hands.

He hadn't been there for his partner.

Again.


	2. Chapter 2

title: "is it just me, or is he losing it?"

Fandom: Transformers Prime

Summary: Knock Out wasn't there. Again.

A/N: Saw S2 ep.8. Gave me more stuff to incorporate into this fic, gave it more direction. Ep.8-inspired material doesn't all show up in this chapter, but it will eventually. Last chapter I just took a guilty interest in Knock Out absent while his partner was in trouble again when trying to make up for the last time he was gone-and in that process end up losing his partner for good.

chapter 2

Megatron paused over Knock Out's report.

"It had Optimus' voice?"

The medic nodded. "Yes, Master. It sounded like Prime, and it said something Prime would've known, him or...him or Breakdown. And Breakdown, he...he might be more likely. Between the two, we know that only Breakdown...he was the only to be captured by MECH. Seems like they would have more of an opportunity to...to pick around his brain, than Optimus Prime. Breakdown-he never said they had, but he was unconscious for a time, who knows what they could've done while he was out. There was only so much I could determine what happened from his injuries..." Knock Out trailed off, eyes narrowing. He shook his head, and continued with a sarcastic sneer and a bitter scowl. "Of course, they could've caught Prime and the Autobots took him back without us knowing."

The younger medic folded his arms, his frown deepening as he continued. "MECH could probably record enough of Prime's voice to duplicate it, but it's harder to see them getting at his memories if they never caught him. Unless I'm gravely underestimating their long-distance technological capabilities..."

Knock Out finally stopped, knowing he was rambling and repeating what he'd reported, but Megatron was the one who had stopped reading and asked.

Megatron scanned the report again, Knock Out waiting and Soundwave silently looming along with Dreadwing.

"And MECH's attempt at a Transformer only had its skeleton and Breakdown's optic?"

Knock Out immediately started to nod-then stopped, eyes widening.

"...I'm not certain, Master," he quietly admitted. "I had only been focused on retrieving Breakdown's optic."

The medic tensed, waiting for Megatron's outburst, if his narrowing glare was any prelude.

Soundwave stepped forward, text flitting across his screen. 'Knock Out and I were unaware of MECH trying to create their own Transformer. Intelligence only demonstrated that Breakdown's optic still survived.'

"And as Knock Out himself admitted in his report, he had not expected the prototype to speak, let alone in Optimus Prime's voice. Not to mention referencing an event that should predate said prototype's inception," Dreadwing softly added. "He was clearly caught off guard."

Megatron regarded Soundwave and Dreadwing, still looking incensed but calming down a bit. Knock Out blinked at the two essentially coming to his defense.

"Even so, I expect him to be more adaptable and observant," Megatron still snapped out, and Knock Out inclined his head.

"What now, Master?" He asked, still uncharacteristically quiet.

Megatron regarded his medic. "For now, return to your regular duties."

Knock Out stilled, and looked back up. "But MECH-"

"-is not your concern at the moment." Megatron began to turn his back on Knock Out, finalizing his dismissal.

"Sir, you said Breakdown's remains couldn't be found; either it was Airachnid who took them for parts, or MECH grabbed-"

"Knock Out," Megatron warned his medic with a hiss, eyes flashing, but back still turned to the smaller 'Con.

"-them to finish that prototype-"

"What part of, 'return to your regular duties,' did you not understand?"

"MECH should be a priority now-!"

"Are you suggesting that I do not appreciate the threat, or presume to know better than I?" Megatron asked, deathly low, finally turning back to Knock Out.

Knock Out worked his mouth wordlessly for a moment, trying to find the proper response. "I-"

"You are operating under the assumption that any action taken against MECH would include you," Megatron said, unquestioning.

The Decepticon Lord's eyes narrowed when something seemed to snap further within Knock Out.

"I have to go-!" (Silently adding he couldn't stay behind this time, there was no Starscream to order him to stay, there was no medical help to offer, only sheer destruction and retrieval of his partner's remains.)

"**Not** when your judgment is so compromised-"

"It isn't-"

"Do not take me for a fool, Doctor!" Megatron snarled. "You did not even retain enough of your senses to properly examine the prototype for any other stolen parts, let alone completely dismantle it when you had the chance!"

Knock Out glared, pressing on mutinously. "If you hadn't just ditched Breakdown back then and finished MECH off from the start we wouldn't even be in this situation-!"

Megatron snapped out a claw, backhanding Knock Out. The smaller Cybertronian slammed to the floor with a sickening thud.

Soundwave somehow grew even more still; Dreadwing's eyes narrowed and his frown further thinned; but neither went to help Knock Out to his feet.

Knock Out swiped at his split lip, while Megatron towered over him.

"Do not question my authority, Doctor," the older 'Con said in a dangerously soft voice.

Eyes wild, Knock Out snapped, "Of course, _Master_! If you can't take it from Starscream, you can't take it from anyone-!"

Knock Out spluttered as Megatron yanked him up by his throat. Megatron noted the medic had enough sense not to protest anymore, arms not scrambling at the iron-clad grip on his throat but lying limp at his sides, with a slight violent tremble across them as his throat was constricted.

Finally Soundwave stepped forward, placing a claw on Megatron's shoulder. Megatron turned to him, but kept Knock Out gagging and compliant in his grip.

Text scrolled across Soundwave's facial shield again: 'I was the one who did not inform you of what Knock Out and I were up to. I denied Knock Out further back-up when he invaded that MECH base, with only the objective to retrieve Breakdown's optic. There was no one to support the doctor when he faltered from shock.'

Megatron counted to three in his head, then released Knock Out. Rather gently too. He set Knock Out down instead of dropping him, steadying the younger 'Con when he swayed and almost fell. Still he whispered in Knock Out's audio receptor, "Get out of my sight. Now."

Knock Out quietly obeyed this time, limping off the bridge.

###

Regular duties did include scouting for Energon. Soundwave accompanied Knock Out, making it easier to pretend he wasn't even there, which ruled out even trying to look closely at why it was specifically Soundwave that came.

Like other patrols with Breakdown before, it devolved into a fight with the Autobots. Knock Out felt something satisfactorily boil over as shots were fired and he swept out his Energon prod straight for Optimus Prime ("..._rims...sweet...rims_..." that prototype had croaked in the duplicate voice Knock Out listened to instead of being with his partner, who probably lay dying even then).

He heard the crackle of the groundbridge as reinforcements arrived. Knock Out spared a glance to confirm that Soundwave had left his side in the chaos of battle, saw him faraway and dealing with the yellow scout. The Troopers were a rush and focused on the enemy and each other, trying to lessen their proclivity for being mowed down.

Knock Out thought he should feel a trickle of fear at the prospect of being truly alone on the battlefield, but he still felt that heady rush of adrenaline and...anger. Yes, it was anger. He needed to—or at least try to—beat the scrap out of something, even if it wasn't Airachnid or MECH.

Feeling a flash of irritation as Arcee intercepted his struggle with Prime and took over, Knock Out shook it off, any enemy target would do right this fraggin' moment. (she's the wrong shade of blue anyway, wrong shadewrongshadewrongshade)

Arcee did a quick twist Knock Out didn't quite comprehend to his detriment, grappling and using his own momentum to slam him into the canyon wall. The medic scrambled to rise, but Arcee's gun clicked faster, and Knock Out was disturbed to still feel no fear, absolutely nothing at the thought of having his head blasted off and dying. For Primus' sake, what the frag was wrong with him, was he fraggin' suicidal now, he shouldn't be suicidal, it was damned impractical; but still no fear or survival instinct rose up, perhaps it was shock still, yes, it was shock, had to be, he was going to die of shock or damn close to it, this would be of no use to Breakdown-

And then there was a sudden large flash of blue that shielded Knock Out, and his spark froze.

_You're not dead of course you're not dead you're invincible it was just a mistake Dreadwing made he was wro_

"Knock Out, get up," and it was not Breakdown's voice but Dreadwing's, and it was not Breakdown's face that turned to him but Dreadwing's, and how could he have mistaken Dreadwing's blue for his partner's for even a moment, that was the wrong shade wrong shadewrongshadewrongshade-

Jaw clenching, Knock Out snarled at Dreadwing while he rose up and shoved the larger 'Con away. Dreadwing only swayed slightly, looking down at him with shocked eyes.

"What in the name of Primus do you think you're doing?"

"Assisting you," Dreadwing said calmly, the shock shifting to a narrowed glance.

"Did I ask for your help?" Knock Out kept screaming, poking the larger 'Con a little too hard with his prod.

"Certainly looked like you required it-"

The medic jaggedly swung the prod at Dreadwing, who deftly sidestepped. "I don't need you or _anyone _to fight my battles!"

And Knock Out transformed and rushed Bulkhead, both flying off a cliff. It wasn't too high, and they soon hit the ground. Knock Out pressed his advantage and continued to take advantage of Bulkhead's shock, grinding his wheels into Bulkhead's face-

But his vehicle form soon lost its balance, and Bulkhead tossed him off with a yell of rage and pain. Flipped on his side, Knock Out looked back, dazed; an upside down Bulkhead held one of his tires in his grip.

Bulkhead was peppered with laser fire from Troopers above, and Knock Out transformed, flicking out his prod again.

"Decepticons, retreat!" Dreadwing shouted as he joined the Troopers' side.

Knock Out was incensed. He shouted at Dreadwing, whipping his prod about. "They're not all dead yet, we can't run when we could_ fight_—!"

And realizing what he was saying, Knock Out felt the urge to purge his chassis of their digested Energon contents overwhelm him. (That was Breakdown's line. This was nowhere in the script. He'd never hear his puns again.)

Snarling and shaking, Knock Out saw an absolutely unappealing haze of red and dashed forward, prod raised for the Autobot—

Soundwave flew down and transformed, landing in front of him and deftly catching his prod arm. He stabbed a claw up at the Troopers and Dreadwing still providing cover fire.

Knock Out swore, but submitted to Soundwave, remembering how easily he'd dealt with Airachnid _and why for Primus' sake why didn't the flyer kill her then why why why-_

His claws shaking horribly, Knock Out scrambled up the cliff face. Once he was up, their groundbridge lit up, and the Troopers ran in, Soundwave flew in, and Dreadwing did not go in until Knock Out had entered.

###

The Troopers had discussed it, and had rather soundly criticized themselves for failing to keep a closer eye on Knock Out during the fight and letting normal instinct take over. Instinct had to be adjusted. There would be no Breakdown to have Knock Out's back in any more battles.

There would be no more Breakdown to make small talk with either of them (Petrol had been the one listening to the larger 'Con share how he thought Airachnid oddly intriguing, and now the conversation stung like acid). No Breakdown to sternly check on them, only to encourage their hard work later. No Breakdown to gleefully lead the charge ahead of them and make them feel bolder and less like cannon fodder.

It was agreed that Breakdown would want someone to keep an eye on Knock Out, and the medic had shared his partner's kindness to the Troopers, treating them well in the infirmary. And so the Troopers would keep a closer eye on their doctor.

At first they thought that would only pertain to the battlefield, but eventually Trooper Shiv noticed that Knock Out had not gone racing since the Incident.

Petrol volunteered to approach Knock Out first.

"Sir, Shiv and I are gonna let off some steam at the race track-wanna come?"

It felt surreal, proposing a race to Knock Out; before it had always been the reverse (but before there had been Breakdown).

Knock Out momentarily blinked from the computer screen reflecting green back at him. He looked briefly to Petrol, then shook his head. "What? No, I have too much work to do—"

_All you've done is work since Breakdown died_, but Petrol choked back that response.

"—you two go on and enjoy yourselves." His voice distracted and distant.

And Petrol left Knock Out to his Synth-En formula researching, sadly sharing the news with her kin.

###

Knock Out had not been sleeping well. Or at all after the first nightmare. He threw himself into tending to damaged members of the Nemesis crew and research into Synth-En when there was no one to be fixed. Knock Out had to be reminded to take his Energon ration. Turning into a complete workaholic helped nothing, sleep eluded him still. The thought of racing no longer moved him.

Soundwave took him aside.

"Where are we going?" Knock Out asked, trying to make his voice as loud and obnoxious as possible. He blinked when he realized they were outside the door to one of the training halls. The medic scowled; he had to be really out of it to not realize their destination by the direction they were going, just letting the Nemesis walls blur before his eyes.

"What's the point, Breakdown's gone," Knock Out spat out, voice still tinged with bitterness. Soundwave had been trying to help them fight better together as a team before, ever since he'd played back audio of Bulkhead calling Knock Out a landing pad for Breakdown.

Soundwave simply stabbed a claw into the hall, and Knock Out groaned but obeyed, feeling distinctly like a scolded sparkling.

The one-on-one sparring session had been grueling, but Knock Out had finally slept that light without any dreams. In the morning, the medic thanked Soundwave.

The only acknowledgment Soundwave made was sparring with him again that evening.

###

Father was gone, and Chimera Project could finally wake up.

No, he did not want that name anymore—Nemesis. The Other had pictures of a pretty ship called Nemesis that would show all sparkly like in his processor. Chimera would be Nemesis. He liked it. That would be his, all his.

His. His eye.

Only one glowed.

Nemesis wanted the other one back.

_Knock Out_, the Other supplied, and Nemesis felt a hot flash of something he did not understand.

He didn't like it.

A/N: Gonna get into my interepretation of Nemesis Prime, while hoping he does make a comeback in canon with sentience and Cloning Blues eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

title: "is it just me, or is he losing it?"

Summary: Knock Out wasn't there. Again.

A/N: So, "Armada"...yeah, I'm still not sure what I saw. In all seriousness, I felt its structure was really unsound. Anyway, it didn't exactly give me any new info that I'd want to incorporate into this fic...not even how those Insecticons ended up Earth, seriously, are they ever gonna answer that, is anyone within in the show ever gonna ask that question? I hope it's answered eventually.

chapter 3

It wasn't like Bulkhead was the most talkative of 'Bots, but Arcee found him too quiet lately.

After sparring with him, she finally asked, "Hey, what's up?"

"Huh?"

"Fine, I'll be blunt-what's wrong?"

The larger 'Bot fidgeted, optics darting away from the smaller femme. Finally he sighed and said, "I really didn't want to say this in front of the kids, but-"

"They're not here," Arcee pointed out in a deadpan voice.

"Yeah, I know-"

Bulkhead grunted, a little annoyed. Then he slumped back down again, looking pensive.

"It's just when Miko was talking about how weird it was fighting someone that looked like Optimus...she didn't know the half of it." Bulkhead fidgeted again, then burst out, "You didn't notice, did you?"

"Notice what?" Arcee folded her arms, head tilted up to her friend.

"I swear to Primus, that thing had Breakdown's eye..."

Arcee blinked. "I thought it was destroyed in the explosion."

"So did I!" Bulkhead gestured wildly, then deflated. "I guess it was okay, and MECH still got to keep it..."

Silence stretched out, and Arcee was starting to feel awkward, Bulkhead's pensiveness infectious.

"You...you don't want to ask Fowler for it, do you?"

Bulkhead blinked at Arcee. "For what?" He asked slowly, suspecting.

"To-I dunno-give it back to him...I know you two were...friends, before..."

Snarling, Bulkhead whirled away. "Ancient history! Besides, I already got the big lug out in the first place-and what's he do in return? Stab me in the back!"

The larger 'Bot stormed out, leaving Arcee to kick herself.

###

Nemesis tried to think once he had cleared the military base. He felt wet, the humans' blood was very wet-Nemesis shook himself. He had to focus. Think of a plan. He did not know where Nemesis-the-Ship was. He had to find Knock Out, and he needed a plan for that.

Nemesis reluctantly searched the Other's memories. Nemesis was not sure how he felt about the Other. The Other's preesence could hurt a lot, and was confusing, but it still sometimes guided him to useful things. He could not have identified Knock Out without it. Nor notice his love for racing, as the Other just informed him.

Nemesis checked his chronometer. It seemed to still function when he prodded it, and if that time was accurate, one of the illicit racing tracks Knock Out frequented should be on, and not too far from the military base he'd just destroyed, making sure to figure out its location for his own sense of geography.

But when Nemesis arrived at the race underway, he saw no Knock Out. There were some red cars, but none exactly like him. Nemesis tried other races over the next few nights.

Still no Knock Out.

Nemesis grew frustrated. He pouted. Stupid Other misled him. Or Knock Out was being particularly disagreeable. He was _supposed_ to like racing. Nemesis considered though that Knock Out should have access to the groundbridge, which would take him anywhere to race, street racing was surely not confined to Nevada.

Nemesis reviewed his Energon levels. He decided this current strategy was inefficient with regards to conserving what Energon he had, and he needed to replenish that on top of finding Knock Out.

His chronometer may have been fortunate, but Nemesis' communications system had not been so lucky. He could not contact Father-Mother. Nemesis wasn't sure if he wanted to right now. He could not do anything he wanted when Father-Mother had been around. But they had Energon...

Nemesis reviewed his data files.

Father-Mother was not the only one. The Autobots would have it too.

Nemesis shifted through the Autobot folder, and paused on the subfolder marked as 'Darby.'

###

"Call for backup? Bee, we can take 'em!" Wheeljack barked out with a laugh as he took down another Trooper.

The younger 'Bot started to protest.

"Yoo hoo, Rent-a-Car!" Knock Out chirped eagerly, waving a claw at him while he tossed a downed Trooper to another that caught its twin comrade and dragged him away to a meager shelter.

Bumblebee's growl twisted into a rapid static-filled beep, and he charged the red 'Con, while Wheeljack swiped his dual blades at Dreadwing.

###

June had just been asking Jack how his art history test went when the dining room wall started to buckle.

Instinctively June pushed Jack out of the way. She gave a very short scream as a large something rushed and enclosed around her-metal. She could feel metal burning her cheek.

"_Mom_!"

"Jack, go-!"

Her heart plummeted as she heard her son's curse muffled.

"Impossible, I have you both now," said Optimus very calmly.

June's mind went blank for a moment. Optimus? He wouldn't-no, he _wouldn't_, but June had recently been regaled with the story of Optimus' "evil clone puppet thing," as Miko had put it-but Fowler said the military had him now-

Her stomach wrenched and she rolled as the metal rushed beneath her, and then she was buckled in tigh next to Jack in a truck.

Immediately June reached for her son, hands going to his face, checking him for injury.

"Jack, are you all right-?"

"Fine. You-?"

"I-_what are you doing_?"

Optimus' apparent clone had started to speed toward one of her neighbor's houses. She realized with horror that her house was in ruins, and her neighbor's houses were lit, and they were pouring out, screaming and shouting-

Amazingly, the clone stopped. "The Autobots need to know I'm very serious. That they must meet my demands."

"Isn't-isn't that why you're kidnapping us?" Jack pointed out, and amidst her terror June felt a detached pride for her son's level head.

"I do not wish to leave them with any doubts that I will kill you if necessary."

"They'll have no doubt," June rushed to say, while Jack shouted at some of their neighbors to stay away from the truck, don't come any closer. "It's happened to them before-"

"Hmmm. I suppose you are correct. Father-Mother had made it perfectly clear to them before."

And with that, the clone truck tore down their street and not through any neighbor's houses.

"Do either of you have a cell phone? I need you to get me in touch with the Autobots."

###

"What do you mean it's missing?" Ratchet echoed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Fowler snapped back. "Exactly that, MECH's Chimera Project just got up and left, leveling the entire base and leaving barely any survivors-!"

"I thought MECH couldn't patch in another signal to the thing," Arcee said, arms folded as she observed the atmosphere at HQ grow steadily colder, and she herself trying to banish images of dead soldiers and scientists left to rot...

"So did we, but clearly-"

"Damn it Jackie, you and Bee are where-?"

All turned to Bulkhead as he shouted into his commlink, banging and toppling over a piece of Ratchet's equipment, the senior medic just shuddering as he swallowed back his typical retort.

"What happened?" Optimus asked, alert and searching.

Fowler understood the Autobot leader's heightened curiosity, asking, "Is it Chimera, or MECH-?"

Bulkhead growled. "No, just 'Cons. Wheeljack and Bee are smack dab in the middle of a warzone-I am _not_ exaggerating Jackie-!"

Optimus glanced at Arcee, starting to move away. She raised a hand, speaking into her own commlink. "Sorry, just a sec-"

"Oh for the love of-!" Fowler groaned at all the unexpected calls happening at once.

"-Jack, now's not the..."

The femme stilled, her jaw slackening.

"Ratchet, patch Jack's call in, so everyone can listen," Arcee insisted, but in a very dry voice. Bulkhead stopped screaming at Wheeljack. "And track the call."

Ratchet quickly started to follow the femme's order, and the duplicate Optimus voice said, "Can everyone hear me now, Arcee?"

The femme almost swore at the voice, but Optimus Prime stepped in. "Yes, we can. To whom are we speaking to?" Optimus' voice lowered. "And more importantly, why are you using Jack's phone?"

"Because he and his mother are my hostages, of course." The voice turned irriated. "Father-Mother used me to stab you before, how could you not know...oh. Never mind. You think someone else is using me to speak, like Father-Mother, correct?"

If possible, the atmosphere at HQ froze even more.

"This is just Chimera Project-but I do not want that name anymore. I want only Nemesis, like the Decepticon ship, the Other's memories of it are beautiful-Nemesis Prime I suppose, I'm used to two words for my name now, and Father-Mother had me made to look and sound like you, Optimus Prime-"

"I thought you said this thing couldn't be sentient!" Fowler snapped at Ratchet, interrupting Nemesis' rambling.

Ratchet snapped back just as viciously, "It's impossible, we're born, not created, there's no way MECH could-!"

"It's talking on its own-"

"It's claiming to-"

"_It _is right here-"

The duplicate Optimust voice broke in, low and eerily calm.

"-and-"

Jack's shout crackled over the commlink, as did June screaming his name, Arcee soon shouting it the loudest, followed by cursing and swearing threats.

"-it will be called Nemesis Prime. Or just Nemesis if you prefer."

Bulkhead held Arcee back, who continued to curse.

"Oh. There's no need to be so concerned right now. I just momentarily increased the seatbelt's pressure on Jack, but he should be otherwise unharmed. I just want you to call me Nemesis Prime or Nemesis. And to meet my demands. Because if you don't...well, I'll do more than just increase the pressure."

Ratchet's tracking sensor pinged.

"I heard that. Have you found me yet?" Nemesis asked, as Ratchet opened up the map.

And found that Jack's phone signal radiated from the center of Jasper.

"I suppose none of you have been watching the latest news reports either. You can check them now, if you want, but they're all just saying how a human 'nutjob' has taken a mother and son hostage in his truck. I've instructed June and Jack Darby to shout as much to police stationed around us right now. Nothing about large robots have reached the news yet, I suppose it was too dark on their house's street for anyone else to properly see me."

"But I hope I've made it clear. Any conflict right here, right now, and I promise you human casualties. Any sign of evacuating the area, and I will start shooting. If law enforcement becomes more than a novelty, chances of me 'defending' myself rise significantly, so I suggest somehow ordering them to keep calm. Refuse my demands, the Darbys and Jasper are dead."

"Which are?" Optimus Prime growled, fist tightening as the horrified silence spread out around him.

"Energon, for one-but most importantly, I want Knock Out."

The silence in HQ was deep and profound.

"What?" Bulkhead asked, his voice blank with surprise.

"Knock Out. Bring him to me. I cannot find Nemesis-the-Ship and he is not at the races, he's _supposed_ to like the races-"

"We don't know where Nemesis is either!" Arcee shouted.

"Wheeljack, is Knock Out one of the 'Cons you're fighting right now?" Bulkhead urgently shouted into his comm. The large 'Bot nodded. "Okay, good, make sure he doesn't run-"

"Advise him to only capture, I want him alive," Nemesis' voice crackled over the comm feed. "If Knock Out dies, the humans will not last-"

"Okay, fine, just-no, not you, Jackie-no, yes you, grab Knock Out, bring him back alive to base, we'll groundbridge you-scrap, we're coming to back you up-yes, we're taking prisoners-I'll explain later-"

"I'll just stay on the line," Nemesis said, and Arcee scowled, but followed Bulkhead into the groundbridge portal as it lit up.

A/N: And now we have more plot. I'm hoping to have this Nemeis Prime be a mix of deviousness and childishness, since he's still brand new to this world, and I just find that makes things even creepier.


	4. Chapter 4

**title: "is it just me, or is he losing it?" **

**Summary: Knock Out wasn't there. Again. AU post-"Crossfire." **

**A/N: So, "Armada"...yeah, I'm still not sure what I saw. In all seriousness, I felt its structure was really unsound. Anyway, it didn't exactly give me any new info that I'd want to incorporate into this fic...not even how those Insecticons ended up Earth, seriously, are they ever gonna answer that, is anyone within in the show ever gonna ask that question? I hope it's answered eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Transformers Prime.**

chapter 4

Honor even suggested to Dreadwing that he should not lie and pretend to himself that he did not feel guilty over Breakdown's death, or that he may possibly be transferring his own feelings over his lost twin to him as well. Or that guilt projected onto his surviving partner and Dreadwing's desire to keep an eye on him. Or that Dreadwing could not shake the impression that Knock Out was _small_. And a medic, a scientist, his strenghts along those lines, not that of a warrior. That feeling persisted even in the face of Knock Out's admittedly correct and vocal protests that Dreadwing leave him be. And Dreadwing did—

except in cases where they shared a battlefield together.

But Knock Out was no sparkling and Dreadwing had other responsibilities, and so he turned his back to support another segment of the Troopers.

When he turned again, a black cold fury seeped through his chassis when he saw Wheeljack drag an unconscious Knock Out toward a Groundbridge.

Dreadwing snarled, rushing toward the 'Bot that hounded him to Earth and his captive—

Another large body immediately slammed into him, and Dreadwing immediately engaged the other ex-Wrecker, Bulkhead.

Blows struck, missed—until Dreadwing sidestepped Bulkhead's next fist and grabbed, twisted, throwing the large Bot down.

The flyer wasn't given long to savor his victory and pursue Knock Out immediately—a sudden weight barrelled into Dreadwing's back and threw him down as well, straight into a stone wall. It cracked precariously. Half a second later, laser fire fromabove. The stone wall finally just shattered, Dreadwing failing to evade in time, becoming half-buried.

"C'mon Bulk—!" shouted the femme, followed by a frantic beep.

"Do not let them escape with the doctor!" Dreadwing ordered the surviving Troopers, shooting a venomous glare at one in the middle of helping him out from under the rock. That one immediately ceased and turned around to join her kin in pursuit.

Dreadwing quickly dug himself out, transforming and blasting forward in jet mode, hot on the Autobots' trail for the groundbridge, but no Wheeljack, he clearly already had—

The large flyer seethed as he blasted past the spot where the groundbridge disappeared.

He circled restlessly without any target to surround, curtly ordering the Troopers, "Alert Lord Megatron."

###

"You have him—?" Ratchet began to bark, whirling on the the returning 'Bots.

Wheeljack held up the unconscious 'Con, smirking. "Don't worry Sunshine, Doc Knock is knocked out."

"Good," murmured Nemesis over the live feed, and Ratchet snarled at the duplicate tone of his old friend's voice. "Bring me Knock Out now."

A momentary silence, until Fowler broke it, somewhat voicing what everyone had been thinking. "Let me evacuate the area, or we can meet up—"

"No." Nemesis' voice was firm, eerily as firm as any direct order Optimus would give.

Ratchet shot his friend a look. Optimus was trying to mask his face behind something with less emotion, but his distress still peeked out, how disturbed he was by his veritable clone.

"I do not care if your cover is blown. Again, if you try to evacuate, I will open fire. The only thing you can do is make them clear a path for me. Absolutely no obstructions. If anyone or anything is left in my way, I will mow them down. Now, just bring me Knock Out and the energon."

Ratchet clenched his jaw, caught Optimus' eye, his curt nod, and sighed, activating the groundbridge again.

###

Arcee felt pretty fraggin' exposed, strange humans making sudden shocked noises, but she reminded herself to just focus on Jack and June Darby. That's all that mattered.

"Bring Knock Out and the energon to my trailer," Nemesis said.

Arcee glanced to Bulkhead and Bumblebee, who held the bound, unconscious Decepticon and the energon. Optimus stood at her side.

"First Jack and June," Optimus said, his voice low.

Arcee resisted the urge to close her eyes at the sounds of the human bystanders' noise.

Nemesis curtly replied, "No. I have no guarantee that you won't just refuse me Knock Out and the energon afterward. You go first."

Optimus minutely nodded, and Bulkhead and Bumblebee grudgingly took the Decepticon and the energon to the open trailer as directed.

Arcee approached the cab of Nemesis' alt form. Optimus stood aside, eyes scanning the entire scene.

"Decide who will go," Nemeis murmured, and Arcee stopped.

"What?"

"I never ever said you could have both humans."

"You lousy—!"

Optimus glared, but said nothing while Arcee continued to curse his clone out. The Autobot leader already knew what answer they would give.

"I still need some sort of reassurance that you will not follow and interfere with my plan. Keeping one of the humans with me should be enough for that."

From inside, there was the snap of the seat belts loosening from somewhere, and June's voice ordered, "Take Jack!"

"Mom, no—!"

"Do you concur?"

Arcee's jaw clenched and she trembled with her helplessness and rage, but said, "Give me the boy."

"Very well. Please have your people move a safe distance away. Then I will let the boy go."

Reluctantly the Autobots obeyed. Arcee glanced behind, and her finish crawled; the humans seemed to be a writhing shocked mass behind the police roadblock, cameraphones held up to record their images...

"No, damn you, don't—"

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll be fine—"

"_Mom_—!"

One of Nemesis' seatbelts snaked out, pulling a struggling Jack out and flinging him to the ground.

Arcee went to him as Nemesis roared away down the path that had been cleared for him.

Jack gasped out, "We can't—!

"

"We won't," Arcee growled, and immediately transformed and tore after Nemesis Prime, wheels screaming against the pavement.

###

"Well," was all Dreadwing caught from Lord Megatron's quiet, thoughtful voice as he entered the bridge. Looking up, he had an inkling of what reduced his master to only so many words, though not a complete understanding, as he had not been undercover on Earth long. On multiple screens were newscasts and amateur video of the Autobots right in the middle of human civilization.

The thing that most grabbed Dreadwing's attention was Knock Out slung over one of their shoulders.

###

Arcee was immediately frustrated. She figured her comrades felt the same. They pursued Nemesis, but there was only so much they dared to do with June as a hostage. What if he had hurt her already, or worse?

The femme's engine roared more viciously. They had made it out into the open, away from the city that had witnessed their blown cover, and yet there was something about Nemesis' speed, or lack of it. Was he toying with them...?

Arcee's comm ringed with June's alert tone the minute the Decepticons came into sight, Dreadwing and Soundwave leading them.

"_Scrap_!" Bumblebee beeped as the Cons opened fire on Nemesis Prime, warning shots at first. Clearly human footage had noticed they had Knock Out, and clearly the 'Cons had been watching...

The femme answered her comm. Predictably, it wasn't June, but Nemesis' voice that answered. "Can everyone hear me?"

"I'll patch you in with the rest," was Arcee's snarled reply. "There, now we can all hear you."

"Good. Deal with the Decepticons."

Bulkhead snapped. "The frag we will, you—!"

"It is what you do, isn't it?" Nemesis cut in smoothly. "More to the point, should the Decepticons come too close to capturing me, I will kill June Darby. You have no choice but to assist me one last time."

"Unfortunately," Optimus said, very low, the only indication of an order to his people.

Arcee snarled and engaged the 'Cons with the rest of her team.

###

Dreadwing had noted there were two vehicles that looked like Prime. He assumed it had to be MECH's attempt to construct a Cybertronian, much farther along since Breakdown's demise and Knock Out's retrieval of his optic.

The flyer furiously backhanded the blue femme when coming to the uncomfortable realization that he had lost sight of the second Prime in the chaos of battle. And Knock Out was nowhere to be found here.

Out of nowhere, Megatron's clipped voice commed them, ordering a retreat. Dreadwing could only assume Soundwave had kept him up to date during the fight. Reluctantly but obediently, Dreadwing obeyed, though still he seethed over losing the medic. Lost the smaller Decepticon's partner, now he had lost the smaller Decepticon himself...

**A/N: I still have mixed feelings about Dreadwing actually, but I want to write him well in fic at least. I don't really like Wheeljack either, but again, I don't think I should willingly write him badly. Just mixed up lines from "Flying Mind" and "Triage." Knock Out should be back in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**title: "is it just me, or is he losing it?"**

**Summary: Knock Out wasn't there. Again. AU post-"Crossfire."**

**A/N: So, "Armada"...yeah, I'm still not sure what I saw. In all seriousness, I felt its structure was really unsound. Anyway, it didn't exactly give me any new info that I'd want to incorporate into this fic...not even how those Insecticons ended up Earth, seriously, are they ever gonna answer that, is anyone within in the show ever gonna ask that question? I hope it's answered eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Transformers Prime.**

chapter 5

Knock Out woke up to a throbbing head ache, the bounce of metal against his cheek. Still sprawled out, he moved a little, enough so that he could more easily spit out the mech fluid pooling inside his mouth.

The medic moved slowly, carefully, as he scanned his own body and his surroundings. Knock Out hoped his return to consciousness could escape his captor's notice for as long as possible. Sensors weren't picking up a lot of damage in his body, which was the bright side. His surroundings were mobile, that much was clear; the floor still bounced, and if Knock Out listened closely he could hear the familiar crunch of wheels on dirt over the low rumble of an engine. His current prison—for it was definitely some sort of prison, his hands were bound—was long on either side of him, closed off. It seemed like his space was rectangular.

Testing his restraints, the medic tried to comm the Nemesis.

He shouted as a wracking pain tore through his mental processor, tearing, clawing—

Knock Out panted when it stopped. He dimly noted his prison had also stopped moving.

Head still clouded by pain, the medic flinched as a door opened, letting in a burst of sudden pale light and the sounds of night insects chirping and owls hooting. Knock Out closed his eyes against the sight and sound.

"You're awake," said a familiar voice.

The medic let out a weak chuckle while his head still protested, so much so that he kept his eyes shut, against the pain and the light he was slowly adjusting to. "Ah, Optimus Prime, how nice to—"

_Idiot idiot IDIOT _thought Knock Out as he was caught completely unaware by the large hand suddenly wrapping around his throat and yanking him out of his prison onto the soft dirt.

The hand around his throat shook him. "Open your eyes, look at me!"

Knock Out did, first one eye, then quickly followed by the next one. He had glimpsed the yellow optic.

"B—?"

The medic gagged as the hand tightened, his throat dangerously cracking. His jaw clenched as he was shaken harder.

"Not Breakdown either! Do not mistake me for Breakdown or Optimus Prime!" Shouted Optimus Prime's voice with Breakdown's optic, but it wasn't either of them.

Knock Out squinted through the lingering pain in his head and the tight hand around his throat, but still he saw Breakdown's eye—glaring at him with such an intense level of anger and hate, something his partner had never aimed at him before.

Finally the hand released him with a final shake, and Knock Out fell to his knees, gasping.

"Look. At. Me." Ground out Optimus' voice, and Knock Out did. The voice's owner even looked like Optimus, but not quite. His paint job was dirtier and more unflattering than the Autobot leader's. And it had Breakdown's eye. Only MECH's Cybertronian prototype would have that. The one Knock Out had only seen as a veritable skeleton, but even then it had talked a bit. Was aware. Had noticed him. Recognized him.

Knock Out stared at the creature.

"Now do you recognize me?"

The medic nodded, trying to control himself.

He reminded himself to cycle his vents when the creature transformed a gun and aimed it for his head.

"I want my eye back."

Knock Out knew there were better ways to handle this. Against all better judgment and what most people would expect from him, he went with his spark's first instinct.

"It's not yours," Knock Out spat out, his own red eyes burning up at MECH's little science experiment.

MECH's creature shook with rage and his stolen eye narrowed dangerously and the blaster hummed. Knock Out closed his eyes, hoping it would be quick.

"I was made with them first—!" The creature's vents cycled fast. "Well, maybe technically not _first_, but it was first to me, those were my eyes, _are _my eyes!"

Knock Out's own eyes snapped open, surprised and alarmed by the creature's ranting, for it sounded like Optimus that ranted, and Knock Out could not remember that calm baritone ever being that frenzied before. There was something utterly unnerving about it.

The medic knew his chances were not good for escape; he was bound, unable to really effectively fight back, while his captor was fully armed and fully mobile. He couldn't even transform, and forget about running on foot—this creature was free to transform as well. It had Breakdown's other eye; clearly MECH had taken his remains, and if they had those, they could've installed their experiment with his T-Cog...

Though escape looked unlikely, Knock Out still instinctively recoiled from the creature that ranted with Optimus' voice and bore his partner's eye, a completely disconcerting mix.

Breakdown's optic flashed dangerously from Optimus' face, and the MECH creature quickly lunged forward and brutally backhanded Knock Out with his blaster. Apparently even the little distance the medic had gained was too far for the creature.

Knock Out tasted dirt in addition to the fresh spill of mech fluid in his mouth now, a truly disgusting taste.

A large rough hand pulled him up by his head from the dirt. The other grabbed his chin, squeezed his cheeks. The MECH creature looked down at him with Breakdown's eye, yet he used Optimus' larger frame to still keep him pinned to the ground.

"I could just take your eye, and Mother-Father would put it back in my head for me," snarled the MECH creature, and Knock Out was surprised by how...petulant, he sounded. Almost pouting.

Knock Out tried to talk, ended up mumbling instead, so tight was the creature's grip on his mouth. He wondered why MECH's creature didn't just take his eye in the first place. He wondered what the pit was going on. The last thing he remembered was fighting the Autobots.

"What?" The creature asked, finally letting go of his mouth, and sounding much calmer, curious even. Knock Out panted, and mulled over what to say, now that he had the chance.

"I can't give you Breakdown's eye."

The creature _definitely _pouted. "Then I'll just have to take yours."

"So any optic will do?"

"Yes. I only need two eyes, like everyone else."

"Well now, I know a Cybertronian who was born with only one eye—"

The creature blinked at him, even more curious. Knock Out's spark twisted at the sight. Now _that_ was a look Breakdown would give him.

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"That's—that is interesti—" MECH's creature shook himself, and insisted with a snarl, "That's good for him or her or whatever, but not me, I want two eyes!"

"And you will have them! Just not Breakdown's or mine."

"Ah. All right. Someone else's. And you will insert them for me?"

"Of course."

The creatue nodded. "Good. Whose?"

Knock Out said the first name to pop into his mind. "Airachnid's."

The medic's spark froze at that. Was he really...? Yes, this was his opportunity, and his hand was being forced more than usual. Spare Breakdown's remains and himself while targeting Airachnid at the same time? Yes, there was an opportunity here.

Knock Out opened his mouth to explain to MECH's creature, but he cut him off. "Ah, her."

It was the medic's turn to blink curiously at the creature. "You know her?"

"What records I have indicate that Mother-Father—"

"Is that MECH?" Knock Out remembered Breakdown telling him their apparent leader's name. "Silas?"

"Both, of course."

Knock Out sighed. "Of course." He felt exhausted. "What records?"

"Records that Mother-Father and Airachnid had worked together for a time to target Jack Darby and Arcee."

The medic had no clue who Jack Darby was, but he could guess what MECH wanted with Arcee and...to the pit with all that, Airachnid had worked with those nasty little skinjobs—?

Knock Out felt his vision blinded by a growing rage for a moment. Then it unclouded as his anger cooled, but didn't vanish.

"So you and I will get Airachnid's eye?"

Knock Out nodded at the creature. "Yes. Both, actually. So that your new eyes will match, and I can have both Breakdown's back—all of his remains too. I want your help in retrieving those."

The creature nodded back. "All right." Then he blinked, slowly. "I will try to help you secure the rest of Breakdown's remains, but I'm uncertain of their current state, my records don't include that infromation." Finally the creature said, "My name is Nemesis Prime, by the way."

Knock Out blinked again, slowly this time. "After the ship?" His voice was very dry.

"Uh huh." Then the creature looked down at his chest, starting to shift. "Now, Knock Out—"

"Wait, N-Nemesis, how did you know the ship's—?"

Knock Out's question died in his throat as Nemesis' chest opened up and out popped a female human's upper torso, breathing in the fresh air deeply.

"—what do I do with her?"

The medic worked his mouth soundlessly for a moment.

"What you could do with _her _is to let _her_ go!"

The human woman snapped, eyes flashing up at Nemesis.

Nemesis just looked down at her and calmly said, "You're my only guarantee that the Autobots will leave us alone."

"She's...your...hostage?" Knock Out finally said. He was feeling particularly slow right now. Which was strange, he'd come up with a similar plan himself while under Starscream's reign; abduct a human and lure the Autobots into a trap for Breakdown to total them—

Knock Out took a breath. Reminded himself to control his thoughts and emotions better.

"Yes, she is. Her name is June Darby. Mother of Jack Darby, whom I mentioned before."

The human grumbled, finally looking at Knock Out. "I thought you were his hostage too, but it sounds like you guys just struck a deal."

"Er, yes. That we did." And to Knock Out's alarm he realized a total human stranger may have an idea of his genuine attachment to another person. Scrap.

Knock Out shook himself, and tried to refocus on Nemesis, but still his gaze drifted to the human. Actually, she was easier to focus on, than Breakdown's eye staring out from Optimus' face.

"You, ah, took a human hostage without knowing how to—?"

Again, Nemesis pouted. "I know she must be fed. I just wasn't sure exactly how..." The MECH creature shook himself, and grumbled, "Either way, you can help me feed her now."

Knock Out was silent a moment, then tried to gently suggest, "She might just slow us down. Perhaps it would be better to simply leave her...?"

"I like that plan," June said eagerly, nodding. "That's a good plan."

To the medic's relief, Nemesis did not explode again. After the initial mistake over identity, Knock Out noticed the creature had kept its calm for the most part. Instead, Nemesis seemed to hesitate, thinking things over.

Finally he shook his head. "No, that's just something we'll have to deal with. I cannot trust the Autobots to leave us alone after returning their human to them."

And with that Nemeis transformed and reconnected to his trailer. Even his alt mode was very similar to Optimus.'

When Knock Out crouched down, he noted that June was restrained by a seat belt in Nemesis' cab, and glowering out the window.

"So first we get June food, and then you'll take us to Airachnid."

Knock Out transformed, checking to see if his nav system was functional. It was, and he searched; when he found the most suitable place for the human to refuel, he marked it, the nav line on his systems now pointing to it.

"Easier said than done. We'll have to find her, I don't know exactly where she is," the medic reluctantly admitted, hoping it wasn't a deal breaker with Nemesis.

But all the creature said was that he understood, and soon he was following Knock Out's lead.


End file.
